OCs Needed
by FabulouslyUnique
Summary: Submissions are now CLOSED!
1. Prologue

Okay, here's a little preview for you. I have not picked the OCs yet because I would like a bigger pool to pull from. So please send in those OCs!

* * *

><p>A soft groan slipped past pale, pink lips as green eyes slowly fluttered open. The bright, florescent lights blinded her for a few seconds, causing her to raise a slender hand to shield her eyes. When her eyesight returned to normal, she slowly sat up and looked around the room she was in.<p>

All of the walls were solid white, which only served to make the florescent lights seem brighter. There were no windows and only one door. The only piece of furniture was the twin bed she was currently occupying.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and cautiously stood up. After finding that the dizzying sensation she'd felt shortly before blacking out was gone, she slowly headed for the door. She grasped the silver knob firmly in one hand and tried to turn it only to find it was locked. Realizing that there was no lock on her side of the door, she held her hand just above the knob and tried to use her powers to unlock it.

When nothing happened, she started to panic a little. Closing her eyes, she tried to reach out to the professor or Scott with her mind. Again nothing happened, causing her to truly start to panic. Both hands wrapped around the door knob and she began pulling and shaking the knob in a desperate attempt to get the door open.

"Let me out!" she cried, banging her fists against the door.

"Did you fit her with a prohibitor?" a deep, male voice questioned, sounding as if its owner was standing on the other side of the white door.

"Sure did, boss," another male voice replied. "She's not gettin' away."

"Good," the 'boss' said as two sets of footfalls started moving away from the door.

"No!" she cried, banging her hands against the door again. "No, please! Let me go! Please!"

"It's useless," a feminine voice called out after the footfalls had completely faded. "You're not getting out of here. None of us will."

"None of -" she began before shaking her head, even though her conversational companion couldn't see her. "How many of you are there?"

"Not sure," the voice replied. "Somewhere around twenty, I think."

"Twenty?" she whispered to herself, unable to believe her own ears. "All mutants?" she asked in a louder tone.

"Pretty sure," was the response.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, eyes squeezing shut in fear of the answer.

"We all got here at different times. Some of us have been here almost a year, others just a few months."

The soft resignation in her companion's voice seemed to awaken a fierce determination in her. "I have friends," she said, her voice full of confidence. "Friends who are also mutants. They'll come looking for me. When they find us, they'll save all of you, too."

It was quiet for a minute before the other girl responded. "That would be nice." Something in her tone indicated she didn't think anyone could save them.

Jean Grey dropped to her knees, hands splayed against the cool metal of the door. "They'll come," she whispered to herself, Scott's face flashing through her mind. "The X-Men _will_ come!"

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed that little preview! Please review and again, please send in those OCs!<p> 


	2. Characters

I'm sorry this took me so long. Things have gotten a bit hectic in my life lately. A warning: It may be a while before I can get the first chapter up, but I do not plan on deserting this story. And now, here are the OCs I have chosen for this story:

* * *

><p>Name: Drew Williams<p>

Age: 17

Codename: Anchor

Power: Teleporting objects, or people, other than himself

Creator: White Horse

* * *

><p>Name: Hyun-Len Kim<p>

Age: 18

Codename: Transient

Power: Possession

Creator: .Silence

* * *

><p>Name: Silvya Riccetta<p>

Age: 16, almost 17

Codename: Prime

Power: Limited enhanced everything

Creator: Lady Firewing

* * *

><p>Name: Veronica Joyy<p>

Age: 16, almost 17

Codename: Vixen

Power: Animal mimickry and zoolingualism

Creator: bettycrocker540

* * *

><p>Name: Ramona Daniels<p>

Age: 17

Codename: Virus

Power: Inflicting illness through touch

Creator: Kay3laRich5ard

* * *

><p>Name: Ganbaater Ganzorig<p>

Age: 15, almost 16

Codename: Ambush

Power: Invisibility and non-detection

Creator: Dracarot

* * *

><p>Name: Leo Alvarez<p>

Age: 18

Codename: Tank

Power: Partial body armor and enhanced strength

Creator: TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

* * *

><p>Name: Harlow Brody<p>

Age: 16, almost 17

Codename: Copycat

Power: Adaptive muscle memory

Creator: TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

* * *

><p>Name: Sawyer Galvanakas<p>

Age: 17, almost 18

Codename: Fortis

Power: Molecular decomposition

Creator: TheWritingGirl23

* * *

><p>Name: Nicolina Moretti<p>

Age: 15, almost 16

Codename: Aphrodite

Power: Hormone manipulation

Creator: That-Crazy-Girl-In-Your-Dreams

* * *

><p>Name: Vincenzo Moretti<p>

Age: 15, almost 16

Codename: Ares

Power: Nerve manipulation

Creator: That-Crazy-Girl-In-Your-Dreams

* * *

><p>Name: Inara Richardson<p>

Age: 16

Codename: Nymph

Power: Chlorokinesis

Creator: Kitty-Mae

* * *

><p>Name: Mina Desai<p>

Age: 13

Codename: Insight

Power: Clairvoyance and clairaudience

Creator: azure blue espeon

* * *

><p>Name: Marco<p>

Age: 20

Codename: Blue Phoenix

Power: Shapeshifting(becomes a blue phoenix) and healing

Creator: San child of the wolves

* * *

><p>Name: Lily-Rose Herman<p>

Age: 17

Codename: Hijack

Power: Sensory theft and use

Creator: little miss mysterious

* * *

><p>Name: Maris Dacy<p>

Age: 17, almost 18

Codename: Twitch

Power: Molecular combustion

Creator: A Half Empty Glass

* * *

><p>Name: Alejandro Solas<p>

Age: 14, almost 15

Codename: Houdini

Power: Creates portals to a subspace

Creator: HMMaster

* * *

><p>Name: Cheyenne Barnes<p>

Age: 18

Codename: Spectrum

Power: Light manipulation(including invisibility and force fields)

Creator: XxxCloudyxxX

* * *

><p>Congradulations to all whose OCs were chosen. If your OC was not chosen, I am sorry. I had so many great OCs sent in, but I could only chose so many. I had over fifty OCs submitted, and only picked eighteen, I believe(give or take one or two). It was very difficult to get it down to that number, too. There were so many more I wanted to include, but I felt I couldn't handle that many and give everyone a decent amount of screen time.<p> 


End file.
